


My Comfort in Water

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [15]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Skinny-dipping, playful shane, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Shane takes Tess skinny-dipping. Being alone helps them deal with some problems they've been facing lately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts).



> Part of my [send a pic, get a fic concept](http://lightblindingme.tumblr.com/post/175546539144) of writing fics for the month of July
> 
> Timeline: A year into Shane and Tess' relationship

  

Shane is leading them down a path of a nearby forest while Tess is looking around, taking in the green scenery surrounding them. A light breeze lifts her skirt every few minutes so she has to keep her free hand on it at all times.

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” she asks, eyes roaming the treetops, sunbeams breaking through the clusters to illuminate the life below.

The sun’s not as strong today, but it’s still a few degrees too hot and she can’t help but squint. Unlike Shane, who brought his baseball cap with him, Tess forgot both her hat and her sunglasses, having no protection save for a thin layer of sunscreen she put on before leaving.

Seeing this, Shane takes his cap off and pulls it over her head, adjusting it so it doesn’t obstruct her view.

 “Yeah, why? Getting cold feet? ”

He teases her, his lips drawing into a smirk, his grip on her hand loosening as if he were ready to let go of her. Tess, instead, stubbornly strengthens her hold of his hand. “Oh, Walsh, You know better than to test me.”

Laughing, Shane lifts her in his arms suddenly and Tess barely has any time to wrap her arms around his neck when Shane pushes her against a tree, leaning his body against hers.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Tess,” he licks his lips making Tess’ eyes follow the movement of his tongue. Her breathing is laboured, hands trembling from excitement.

Shane doesn’t kiss her. Doesn’t even touch her, much to her annoyance.

Letting go of her finally, he smirks again and runs further down the road and she has no choice but to run after him.

Tess reaches him just in time to see Shane take off his boxers, his t-shirt and pants already lying discarded on the ground.

She doesn’t even get the chance to fully appreciate having his naked body on display washed in sunlight.

Laughing, he blows her a kiss, jumps into the water, and disappears.

Tess is now standing right where Shane was just a few seconds ago, eyes searching the water,  waiting for her lover to emerge.

When he finally appears, he yells for her to join him and after some hesitation, Tess takes off her dress and underwear and unties her sandals.

“You gonna catch me, Walsh?”

“Always, babe, always.”

Taking a deep breath, Tess gives him a nod, then screams and leaps in.

Her ears immediately fill with water, lungs straining for air.

Under water, she feels Shane’s arms snake around her, pulling her up towards the surface. Lacing her arms around his neck, Tess locks her eyes with him and they both start laughing.

Caressing his wet hair, Tess notes this is the first time in weeks she’s seen him this carefree.

Work has been such a pain lately, marring his beautiful face with worry and restlessness. Shane wasn’t her Shane in forever it seems, that it feels odd seeing him smile.

“You feelin’ better, baby?”

It’s a stupid question to ask considering all that has happened the past month.

Two rookie officers died in the line of duty and this loss has taken a great toll on Shane, who had to give the news to their families. It hit him hard and for weeks he hasn’t spoken more than a few sentences, burying himself in paperwork and refusing to discuss with her anything that happened that day.

“I’m here with you. It’s all I need.”

His lips land on the side of her jaw, just below her ear. He whispers into her skin, “You, me, skinny-dipping like a couple of teenagers? Best thing ever.”

Tess laughs again just as he blows a raspberry into her neck and she wiggles out of his embrace, trying to swim away from him. Shane grabs her ankle and pulls her towards him, getting her to wrap her legs around him.

“I love you so fucking much, Tess,” he says it with such determination even as his eyes reveal the pain and guilt he’s been carrying.

Cupping his face, Tess brushes her nose against his. “I love you too, baby. I just want you to be okay. To be safe.”

“I’m gonna be. I’m sorry I’ve been a dick.”

“I understand.” Tess kisses him on the lips, softly, slowly savouring the moment. “Just know I’m here if you want to talk. Don’t push me away, please.”

He’s holding her tightly against his body, his arms hugging her like they haven’t done in weeks. Letting out a painful breath, he presses his cheek against hers.

“Never.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they get enough of water, their skin pruning, Tess and Shane get out and lie down on the grass.

Their hands are laced together and Shane’s brushing his thumb across her knuckle; neither of them are looking at each other. Instead, their eyes are focused on the sky above and the play of the woolly clouds that seem to change shape every few moments.

It’s all silence and tranquility, the song of birds and hum of water a few feet from them, and occasionally sigh from either Shane or Tess – heavy, broken. It’s getting chilly though, especially because the sun’s not shining as strong as before and they still aren’t dry.

Tess says then, voice sounding unsure, “I was thinking... we could go visit my parents.”

At that, Shane turns to face her thought nothing can be read from his expression. “You serious?” When she nods, biting her lip, he continues, “I do have vacation days coming up.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just looks at her as Tess tries to figure out if she’s pushing him into this too soon. He’s already met her parents a few months back when they came to the town and stayed a few days with them. From what they and later Shane told her, it seems like they get along just fine, but it all still feels like a very new and still unexplored relationship.

Her dad hasn’t said much about Shane after meeting him and Tess knows Shane’s too worried about impressing him, proving to him he’s worthy of her to ever relax completely. Her mom likes him well enough – that Walsh charm certainly worked on her judging by starry eyes and cheerful voice her mom gets whenever asking about the two of them and if they’re planning on tying the knot.

It doesn’t seem so complicated but somehow it is and just thinking about it makes Tess’ head hurt. She wants her dad and Shane to be more than just civil with each other for her sake. Her boyfriend is an amazing person as is her dad, and to think there’s even an ounce of tension and dislike between them worries her.

“I just think it would be good for you, to get away from her for awhile. It’ll be just you and me, on the beach, enjoying the sun.”

The look he gives her lets her know he’s not so sure about the alone part nor that this vacation will help him relax and stop worrying. He’s too lost in his head, thinking how to win over her dad.

Brushing her knuckles along his cheekbone, Tess smiles slowly, “I know you worry about my dad, but I promise you it's gonna be fine. Staying here won’t do you or us any good, baby. I want you happy and stress free, for awhile at least.”

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, his cheek burrowing deeper into her palm. He kisses it, inhales the smell of water on her. “You’re right. I... I’m just scared he’ll say something about me and make you...”

“Make me what?”

A pause before he tries to say, “See I’m not good enough-”

Then Tess is interrupting him, moving so she’s hovering over him and his face is completely enclosed by her hands. She’s forcing him to look at her, focus on her and nothing else, not even those silly thoughts in his head.

“You stop right there, Shane Walsh! You’re beautiful, kind, amazing and definitely good enough for me and anyone else.” Tess enunciates every word so that it’s clear for him that there should be no one, not even her dad, that should ever make him think less of himself.

He tends to be a jerk sometimes and Tess doesn’t shy away from pointing it out, but he has a heart of gold and he’d do anything and everything for her, she just knows it. So, even if it takes her months, years even to make her dad see how wonderful her man is, you can bet she’s going to do it.

Sighing again, he looks to the side. “Your dad doesn’t seem to think so.”

“Well, he doesn’t know you as well as I do,” she persists and Shane sits up, pulling her closer so she’s sitting with her back to him between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. When she laughs, he presses a loud kiss on her cheek that makes her giggle. He grins, closes his eyes and shuts his mind to his thoughts and decides Tess is right.

He wants to get along with her parents, but she's the one her really cares about. If its only her loving him, only her having this kind opinion of him, he's fine with it. He doesn't need anyone else.

Then Tess is saying, like she's hearing his train of thought, "This can be your chance to bedazzle him like you did my mom.”

Laughing, Shane shakes his head but is secretly happy to know at least he has one parent's approval.

"I love you, girl. And I want you to be happy and stop worrying about me and my problems."

" _Our_ problems, Walsh. You're not alone in this, baby. Please don't forget that."

Her words make his heart swell with joy and he kisses her neck and her shoulders and every part of her he can reach from this angle.

"Thank you. If you think it'll be good for us, then we'll go."

Tess turns around and laces her arms around his neck, kissing him until he's breathless and feel like drowning in her.

Nuzzling her nose with his Tess tells him, "You're more than enough, Shane. I love you baby. Anyone who doesn't love you is a fool."

She leaves him speechless every time she tells him how much she loves him, every time she shows her love that Shane often wonders if he's in some alternate reality or if he's dreaming because this woman can't possible be his, can't possibly feel what she feels for him. And she's always there to dissuade his wild doubts, to feed his heart with her love and care and Shane is ready to tackle the world itself if it dared take her away from him.

"You're one of a kind, darlin'," is all he tells her before he makes love to her slowly yet passionately, leaving marks on her skin that wont last for long, unlike what he feels.

When they're done and he's got her panting and praising him, Shane snuggles with her, his head nestled below her breasts, arm thrown over he belly.

He's content just staying there, away from everyone and everything, but they have to get back.

After they take a short trip to the water again, they put on their clothes and head back with Shane giving Tess a piggyback ride to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> If you want, you can leave a prompt for this 'verse on my tumblr or here in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lightblindingme :D


End file.
